dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Magisteria
Magisteria, also known as the Federal Republic of Magisteria 'is a country comprising 35 states located in the North Pacific Ocean near Alaska, Minecraftia and Canada. It is one of the most wealthiest countries in the world Magisteria is a member of the United Nations and ranks among the one of the highest in international measurements of government transparency, civil liberties, quality of life, economic freedom, and education. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, the product of large-scale immigration from many other countries. Magisteria's long and complex relationship with the United States and Canada. History Prehistory (100 million years ago-1367) About 75 million years after the Pangea broke apart, a asteroid the size of a football field struck on the North Pacific Ocean making a tsunami to Alaska, Minecraftia, and West Canada and forming a new land soon to be known as "Magisteria". Magisteria was discovered by an ancient tribes in 45th century BC. The North Pacificia Monarchy (1367-1601) Between 1366 and 1367, The country used the Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy which lasted for 234 years until North Pacificia was ruled by the Great Britain on December 12, 1601. Ruled by the Great Britain (1601-1784) After 234 years of the North Pacificia Monarchy, the United Kingdom ruled North Pacificia starting with a war on November 30, 1601 resulting Britain winning while North Pacificia lost. Independence and Change name to Magisteria (1784-present) on June 5, 1784, The country declared independence, It changed it's name to Magisteria, It's currently independent for 235 years. Magisterians recognize as North Pacificia as the predecessor country of Magisteria. The Country was renamed to Magisteria after the first North Pacificia king, King '''Magis'tion 'Teria'nomali and the Capital of the country was also named to the Queen 'Annesia '(Annie-sia) Terianomali. Japan partnership (1785-1847) Japan and Magisteria used to be partners for over 62 years before Japan had a very intense war with Magisteria in 1847 ending the partnership and Magisteria changing currencies. United States partnership (1849-present) The United States and Magisteria have a very strong partnership since 1849. The partnership does not extend to governmental policy alignment but also enjoys the support and approval of the citizens of both the countries as well. North, South, West and East Magisteria (1920-present) On February 29, 1920, North, South, West and East parts of Magisteria formed as the 35 states formed just 5 days later. The islands on Magisteria are not considered to be states of the country, according to the current president of Magisteria in 1920. People/Trends * Magisteria's currency is dollar * Magisteria's current population is about 2.2 billion people. * The marriage age is 19 in Magisteria. * The average age is 50 in Magisteria. * Magisteria's national food is Erian, a mixture of Potatoes and Beef with a mixture of Tomato Sauce and Honey. * Magisteria's dialing code is +99 * 10 Rare Animals in the World are common to Magisteria, even the Albino Lobster is common to Magisteria. ** 10 Rare Animals common to Magisteria **# White Lion **# Golden Tiger **# Pink Katydid **# Snow Leopard **# 2 Tusked Narwhal **# Albino Peacock **# Addra Gazelle **# Red Wolf **# Multi-coloured Lobster **# Albino Lobster Education The school days are Monday to Friday. The school time are from 5:45am to 11:45am There are 9 levels of education in Magisteria * Kindergarten (4-5) * Secondary Kindergarten (5-7) * Tertiary Kindergarten (7-9) * Primary School (9-12) * Middle School (12-14) * Junior High School (14-16) * Senior High School (16-18) * College (18-20) In High schools, The school time are from 6:30am to 12:35pm Schools are off every 4 weeks for Christmas or Winter break (December to January). Economy Magisteria's economy is the second-largest economy. As of 2017, Magisteria has a GDP nominal of M$12 trillion and a GDP (PPP) of M$18 trillion making it the 3rd largest behind China and the United States. Climate Magisteria is located at the North Pacific Ocean and very near to Canada. A common temperature in Magisteria is about 2°'C every year. The hottest maximum temperature on Magisteria was 29'°'C, recorded on September 1, 1988, on Ames, The coldest maximum temperature was a whopping -67'°'C, which was recorded on December 25, 1992, It was deadly since it killed 300 people by Hypothermia in the City of Pluto. The second coldest maximum temperature was -47'°'''C, recorded on December 31, 2013 at West Aegaeon, Saturnia. Politics Magisteria is a federal and presidential constitutional republic. The Magisterian political system is operated under the 1788 Magisterian Consitution. The Magisterian Constitution was created on October 27, 1786, it was presented on November 8, 1786, it was ratified on May 1, 1787 and it was effective on March 26, 1788. Media Magisterian media mainly and only uses English. Magisteria has four major television networks: MBC, 9, ABC and CBS. Television commercial breaks last for 2-7 minutes. The radio networks in Magisteria are: MotivationRadio (The 9 Network's radio network), Radio5, and CBS Radio. Population As of January 1, 2020, The population of the country is estimated at 2,230,134,000 people making it one of the most populous countries in the world. Languages The official languages of Magisteria is United States English and Magisterian, latter of which is spoken mainly by the natives. The regional languages of Magisteria are French, Mandarin Chinese, and Russian. Sports Magisteria's national sport is Basketball Cuisine Most Magisterian dishes has vegetables, meat, rice, and sauce. There are many dishes crafted in Magisterian but one notable dish is 'Erian' which is a Potato Beef Stew with Tomato Sauce and Honey. Incidents 1678 Ames earthquake The 1678 Ames earthquake was the most destructive earthquake in Magisteria, at 11:47 pm, The state of Ames was struck by a 7.6 Magnitude earthquake. It lasted '''5 DAYS '''until it stopped on September 7, 1678. This earthquake will never forgotten for being the longest earthquake ever. 1823 Mount Pluto landslide The 1823 Mount Pluto landslide was a landslide that almost buried a part of Pluto City 1990 Mount Halamaya eruption The 1990 Mount Halamaya eruption was the most destructive volcanic eruption that almost wiped out all city of Orthana. It killed over 500,000 residents of Orthana (Orthana's population was 1,892,300 in 1990), The disaster cost about $350 billion. 1998 Harrisburg High School massacre The 1998 Harrisburg High School massacre was a school shooting that occurred on November 9, 1998, at Harrisburg High School in Harrisburg, Pluto, Magisteria, The attack was by the KDSF (Killing Divine Special Force), The death toll was a whopping 189 students. Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:Countries confederated in 1375 Category:Asia Category:Countries in Asia Category:Fictional countries in Asia Category:Republics Category:1375 Category:English-speaking countries and territories Category:Magisteria Category:Southeast Asia Category:1300s Category:1370s Category:Countries in the Pacific Category:Fictional countries in the Pacific Category:Countries confederated in 1784 Category:1780s Category:1784 Category:Federal presidential constitutional republic Category:Fictional former monarch countries Category:Fictional monarchs Category:Fictional countries in North America